


Of Hot Days

by KPfan1013



Series: Tales of Two Sisters [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Britina and Kim play a game of strip tennis for daddy's affection, on one of the hottest days in LA
Relationships: Britina/James Possible, Britina/Kim Possible, James Possible/Kim Possible
Series: Tales of Two Sisters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420435
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy panting of Kim and Britina pick up as the two remain on opposite ends of the tennis court. Kim lacked a traditional top for the game, standing with her legs apart with a dark peach colored bra covering her breasts. She did wear a white, pink stripped tennis skirt on her waist, a pair of white socks on her feet, and a matching pair of white shoes on her feet. In her hands, she grip on a finely made tennis racket as she stare across the court at Britina.

Just like Kim, Britina was panting heavily, sweat dripping down along her heated skin. She stare at Kim across from her person, keeping her racket down towards the ground rather than holding up like Kim was. Similarly to Kim, Britina was wearing tennis attire for the game, however, she seem to be wearing far more clothing on her person compared to Kim.

On her chest was a white tennis top with very short sleeves that cling to her frame. The skirt on her person mirrored Kim's design, but had a lighter shade of pink on it compared to hers. She had a matching pair of socks on her feet and white shoes that seem to have some wear and tear about them. On her left hand however, there was a single white and pink wristband among her person.

Britina lift her right hand up into the air, flattening it while keeping her gaze on Kim. Kim nod in agreement and from it, a tennis ball fire towards Britina's person. She darts to her right to meet it. The moment she was close, she slap against the ball and sent it over the net towards Kim's location. Kim narrows her gaze, pull her racket back to her right and swing hard against the oncoming ball.

The strength of her swing causes the ball to spin in the air, back to where Britina stand in wait. Britina dart towards her left, extending her racket and smacking against it with as much strength as she could muster. The ball again went over the net and Kim dash to meet it. Determination and drive radiate from not just her eyes, but from her entire being.

The match between the two women continues with James within the judge's chair watching. He had a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, a white, thin strap t-shirt on his person, a pair of light jean shorts on his legs, and a pair of green sandals on his feet. Within the front right arm of the chair, a large drink that drop beads of sweat downward rest.

Though James was watching the event between Britina and Kim, he shifts his eyes downward among the court near the ball machine. Two separate piles of discarded clothing rest near the machine on opposite sides of it. The pile further away from him wasn't as large as the one closest to him. He stares down at the wristbands among the pile, the headbands and a feminine white top. He turns his focus back to the court and resumes watching both young women play against one another.

A strong back strike from Kim sent the ball spinning back to Britina. She dives towards it, stumble and fall to the ground, but was able to strike the ball back towards Kim. A smirk form on Kim's face from Britina's mistake as she calms herself. Slowly, she approach the net and when the ball finally fall down towards her, she turn the racket over and lightly tap the ball back.

Britina rise up from where she was and charge back towards the ball coming into her side of the court. She strike it quickly towards Kim, but she move closer and swat it back before Britina could react. The ball bounces against the metal fence behind Britina's person and she sighs in defeat. She smiles from her loss, shut her eyes for a moment then open them back at Kim who was standing directly across from her.

"The other wristband." Kim orders with a wide smirk on her face. Britina nods and giggles from this. She turn herself back to the ball machine and quickly remove the band from her person using her right hand and holding her racket in her left. A quick toss of it towards the pile of discarded clothes and Britina smile to the sight of it. She turns around towards Kim who had already gone back to the center of the court in wait.

Britina approach the center of her side of the court, turn towards before Kim, grasp the end of her racket in both hand and smirk at her. Kim did the same, mirroring her posture with James watching everything. Another ball fire out from the machine to Kim's location who leap back from the oncoming ball. A quick backhand using the racket now in her right hand and she strike the ball back to Britina.

The ball zooms back to Britina who strike against it the moment it draw close. A slight shift to her right allows her to strike it back to Kim which she returns it back with a strong strike. The two women continue in their strikes against the ball. The sweat on their beings pick up with each slap of their rackets to try and out do the other. The entire time, James shift his focus back and forth among their persons; taking in their features and how they glow in the sunlight that shine down onto them.

Kim, with a strong overhead shot, smack the ball back against her racket; sending it zooming back to Britina's person. She wasn't able to catch it in time from her diving and grunt when colliding with the ground. Kim rise up and smirk from Britina getting to her feet and approaching the piles once more. With a bit of defeat in her person, she lowers her racket to the floor with James shifting to watch.

Britina reach for the bottom of her top and pull it up over her person in one go. Shaking her head back and forth from this, she tosses the clothes onto the pile and turn back to Kim, a fire now set ablaze within her. James gain a complete view of Britina's torso as well as the plum colored bra that covered her tits. She reaches for her racket in her right hand, rise up and turn back to Kim once more.

Kim eggs her to come back with some small nudges of her head towards her right. Britina smirk back at this and made her way towards her calmly. James follow this; taking in more of them as she advance further. "Last round…" Kim announce calmly. "Winner gets daddy…loser has to deal with the toy he picks…" Britina adds as she moves towards the center of the court.

The moment Britina stand in place, she grasps her racket as did Kim at the same time. The two stare back at one another in wait while James remains calm. He listens to the wind blow against their sweaty bodies, both remaining in wait for the ball to fire from the machine. It turns itself towards Kim's location and fire another ball towards her location.

Quickly, Kim pulls her right arm back and strongly strikes the ball to Britina's person. Britina in turn, return the ball back towards Kim's location, the ball hitting the ground and launching itself towards the fence behind her. Kim leaps back at it, smack against it before it could bounce again; sending it back to Britina's court. Unlike Kim however, Britina didn't allow the ball to bounce on the floor.

She swings her right arm over her person and strike the ball back to Kim. Kim leaps up from the floor and underhand strike the ball to Britina. Her eyes widen from her actions which Britina leap into the air, her racket pulled behind her back and her attention remaining on Kim. She smack the ball down onto the court hard which Kim reach out and strike it back just before it could land.

Britina drop down to the ground, lunge towards the ball and strike it fast across the net. There wasn't time for Kim to reach out and strike back. The ball passes by her too quickly and land against the fence. Britina pant heavily from her efforts. Kim however, drop her arms to her sides; watching the ball slowly rolling from the fence and onto the court itself.

"Winner: Britina!" James announce loudly with his left arm extended from his person. In his right hand, he holds onto his drink from his person, further watching the events along the court. "Oh well…guess you get daddy for awhile…" Kim addresses in disappointment, despite hosting a small smile. "It was a close game Kim…you had me for a bit, but…" Britina counters during her advance towards the net.

"Yeah…I know…" Kim replies and approaches the judge's chair where James was sitting up from. "Don't beat yourself up Kimmy. You did great as well." James announces kindly which Kim nods in turn. "Thanks daddy." She replies approaching her pile of clothes. As she draw closer to the pile, Kim drop her racket to her side, look down to her right and place her hands against the material of her clothes.

Undoing her skirt was a simple act with it dropping down to her feet. She stops in place, scoop it up in her hands and toss it as hard as she could towards the pile. The skirt reaches the very front of it and from it, Kim turn her attention towards her father. James smiles to her and states, "Take the things inside Kim. I'll be in shortly with Britina." She nods from his words and made her way towards her pile.

Britina watch this closely, taking in the way Kim's panties matched her bra and fit her bubble butt well. Kim bent over and pick up the clothes one piece at a time in her arms, a sight that Britina take in closely. James lowers himself down to the court fully, turn towards Kim and stare at her backside as well. Much like Britina, he too takes in the way her panties hugged onto her backside.

He and Britina turn to one another as James feel her gaze shifting onto his person. The two look at another in want, completely ignoring Kim. Britina smirk towards the man across from her and drop her racket to the ground beside her. The sound alerts Kim for the moment, but she return to picking up the discarded clothes among the ground. After gathering every piece of her clothing, Kim rise up in place and approach the pile that Britina discarded.

She lean down towards the clothes and begin to pick up the items one at a time in her arms using her right hand once more. James and Britina however, approach one another calmly. They never once pull their attention away from one another the closer they move to each other. They stop the moment they face each other and Britina narrow her eyes.

She lean up on her toes slightly and peck James' lips. He accepts it then leans down towards her and kisses her lips before she could fully lower herself. Britina loop her sweaty arms tightly around his person and pull her into her person. Every bit of her sweat, heat and musk hit his person hard, though he didn't mind it in the slightly. James smirks to Britina from the change in her person though he didn't offer a hug back to her.

As she pick up the last piece of clothing from the ground, Kim rise up in place and turn her attention to the opposite side of the fence. She steal a glance towards the two, jealousy picking up in her, but she quickly step towards the shut door built into the metal fence. She made her way to the gate in moments, completely ignoring what Britina and James were sharing.

James laughs lightly the moment he hear the door in the distance shutting. He lifts his arms over his head, and once his left hand touches the cover of his cup, he pulls it apart. Britina yell out playfully, shutting her eyes from the amount hitting her head and dropping down onto her skin. She opens her eyes slowly towards James, who was staring down at her proudly with a wide smirk on his face.

He let the cup and top fall from his grasp and onto the court between the two. Quickly, he loops his arms around Britina's body and kisses her deeply. He shut his eyes from the kiss, Britina kiss back and offer the same as she begin to grind her crotch up against his. He didn't resist her, grinding back against her frame and taking in more of her being.

The two part their lips and stick their tongues out towards one another. Britina eagerly moving hers around James, but he move his at a slower pace. The two move their tongues about at a steady pace, Britina showcasing more eagerness compare to James as his taste flood her taste buds. He lowers his arms down slowly during the kiss, until his hands reach her backside.

He pull up her skirt over her backside, just enough to expose the plum colored thong that was digging into her asscrack. He firmly grasps her asscheeks and pulls her cheeks apart firmly; sinking his fingers and palms into her flesh. Britina moan from this, not enough to break the kiss, but enough to make her clench her eyes shut tightly. She resumes her tongue movement along James', as he continues to pull apart her asscheeks.

His actions among her cheeks end and from them, he slides his right hand further into her asscrack. He didn't allow her right asscheek to return to its proper position though his movement did bring out more of her pleasure. He slides more of his fingers towards her asshole, inching closer and kissing her more at the same time. Both acts made Britina's melt in place, some of her strength fading away in the process.

James stops his movements when feeling the heat of her asshole coming out from her thong along his fingertips. He opens his eyes slightly then shut them again for the moment. He forces his fingers hard against her thong, forcing it into her asshole and making Britina squeal out in surprise. Her eyes open to their fullest from James' actions with her flesh tingling in the process.

The pleasure continues to course throughout her person as he pushes his middle finger against her thong. His movement forces the thong into her asshole and spread it apart, much to Britina's delight. Further he push his fingers into her asshole; feeding it more of her thong and his finger in turn. Britina grasp onto his shirt along his back, handling the pleasure uniquely and keeping their kiss intact.

He stops when getting half of his middle finger inside of her asshole and begin to move it back and forth inside of her. The mixture of moving her thong and his finger made Britina melt in place. She breaks the kiss, lean back from his person and pant heavily from her surrender. The feel of his finger moving easily in and out of her hole bring her large amounts of delight.

Her eyes roll into her head slowly from his fingering. James during this holds her in his arm to keep her balance as he look at her face. Faster he move her thong and his finger within her asshole; feeling it heat up along his being. Though weakness builds on her person, she savors his actions within her. He continues to finger her as he stares at her face in enjoyment.

Inside of the mansion's walls, Kim was busy stripping out of the remainder of her clothes among the pink walls of a spacious room. Without her clothing, the cool atmosphere of the room put Kim at ease. She sighs in disappointment and look among the room's inner décor. The two cute beds on opposite sides, the soft carpeting, the large dresser directly across from her and the door leading out behind her complete the room in its uniqueness.

She sighs to herself and turns towards the window to her right that offer a view towards the large space of the lawn. "Hurry daddy…don't take too long with her…" Kim whispers to herself in need.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the pink room, Kim was busy picking up various items on top of the bed close to the window, and placing them into a large white duffel bag. She appears far calmer than before though she continues to rub her thighs back and froth during her actions. At times, she would pause here and there, stare at one of the items and place it into the duffel bag in turn.

"I'm glad we got these cleaned again. I really hope daddy picks one that'll make me feel good." She voice to herself; continuing her actions among the bed. She place in a thick custom diary follow by another and zip up the bag the moment she lay it down. Hiking it over her right shoulder, Kim turn towards the door and made her way to depart to the outside.

Among the tennis court beyond Kim's knowledge, Britina and James continues to indulge themselves in their shared session. They both move away from their original spot, James now with his back against the judge chair he was in originally. His eyes were shut as he was busy licking along the wet pussy of Britina as her legs remain dangling against his person. He holds onto her waist to keep her up on his person, showcasing no changes in his being. He continues to move his tongue back and forth along her pussy; tasting her and aiding in her moist spot.

Britina, upside down against his frame, holding onto his waist tightly in her arms and with her hair now tied up in long pigtails; had her eyes shut and was eagerly sucking slowly along James' hard cock. As she drags her lips and mouth over his cock, she regains the flavors of his length that she knew all too well. Much of her saliva leak out purposely from her movements, making it far easier for her to enjoy herself.

She stops among the middle and move her tongue about his length, sampling more of his flesh, the way his veins throb and the flavors that she crave. After a few moments of moving her tongue along every side of his cock she could feel Britina return to sucking on his cock. She reach the head and slurp her tongue along his flesh the why he liked best, only to return to sucking on him and sliding her head back down on him.

More of his smell fills her nose when reaching the base of his cock as he no longer had his shorts along his person. A press of her lips against his flesh and she once again pull back from his cock. Another throb alerts her to his enjoyment which made her open her eyes a little. She wiggles from feeling him twist and turn his tongue against her clit at the same time of her sucking; not bothering to hinder him.

The actions of both James and Britina affect them more; however, it was clear to James that Britina was becoming more submissive by the second. He feels her continue to suck on him and use her tongue at random times. Rather than pleasure herself in this situation, she uses her mouth, lips, and tongue to make him feel better in her own way. He didn't show it, but he was enjoying himself far more than he was letting on.

Britina pull off of James' cock for a moment, gasp out for air and stare back at his length getting away from her. It stands on end close to his person, throbbing, wet and waiting for attention. She stares back at his cock despite feeling him licking once more along her person.

The feel of James continuously licking along the inner folds of her pussy didn't stir Britina from the sight of his cock. She stares at it further, as if it was the only thing that matter to her. A blink of her eyes and her want of his cock surge as she takes in its shape and recall the flavor, despite not having it for so long. She inch herself closer towards his length as the smell builds in her nose.

At the same time, Kim venture out from inside of the mansion's insides with a pair of thick, black sunglasses over her eyes. She looks about her surroundings closely and while she wishes to return to James, she knew better. She turns herself towards the distance towards her right where the pool resides. It didn't take long for her to reach it and when close, she drops the duffel bag onto the floor close to the edge.

Britina resume her actions on James as Kim move towards the pool. However, a slight change in her pick up. Rapidly, she slides her mouth over his cock, drooling out heavily and savoring his taste by the second. Feeling her sucking on him in this manner, change James' actions on her. He didn't move his tongue that much, but he licks against her entrance without going inside of her.

Her taste grow in flavor that he understood, but didn't do anything to hinder her or change things. Sensations rush through his being faster from the speed and power of Britina's sucking and head movement over his length. He feel himself seeping into her throat from the rapid movements, each inch causing more pleasure for him the more she grant to him.

She pull to the head suddenly, lick over it in a slurping manner then return to bobbing her head back and forth along his cock; moving fully on every inch of him. She pauses among the middle of his cock and shut her eyes tightly from all that she did. Her entire body quiver in need from the pleasure rushing through her person. The orgasm that hit her made her wetter from it as James stop completely from feeling it.

He flick the tip of his tongue against her entrance, adding to the sensations which made Britina moan in a muffle manner. She slowly resumes her sucking on his cock until she feels James lowering her down to the floor. She flips in turn onto her feet, bent over in a unique manner with her eyes shut. She moves herself back and forth in this way with James looking down; taking in her features that further entice him.

The weak sucking from Britina did bring more enjoyment to James, but he simply holds her to allow her to continue her sucking. Britina's sucking mostly remain among the upper parts of his cock, feeling him throbbing more, her drive for him picking up further. She pulls away from his cock, stand up in place and turn around towards him happily.

The two of them look at one another in need, but James takes some steps back from Britina with the young woman showcasing more of herself. He look over her body closely, witnessing that she only had on her person was her socks and shoes. The sight of her body like this made his cock grow a bit more, a sight that Britina take in wholeheartedly. The smirk she shows made it clear that she was ready for more. A blink of her eyes and she stare up at James' smiling face as he continue to take in her looks.

On top of the pool's surface, Kim rest on top of a long green and yellow floatation device. Her sunglasses were on top of her head as she remains still among the moving water. In her right hand, she holds onto the diary belonging to Britina. Its pages open to her gaze as she calmly read over everything that was present. She sighs to herself, but continues to read at a calm pace.

Back within the tennis court, Britina and James were further in the shade, James on his knees and Britina on all floors. Her head was lowered down over the ground, panting out greatly in fulfillment from James' actions behind her. He held onto her waist tightly; keeping his pace behind her with each buck of his hips against her asscheeks. The familiar feel of her ass against his frame and her pussy wrapped around his cock made him moan in his own way.

He remains focus on pushing inside of her with Britina accepting everything James had to offer her. "Sorry Kim…but you did lose…so daddy is mine…for now…" Britina thought happily with a widening smirk forming on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Many clouds above move over Britina's home; providing some shade at times, but didn't last long. Among the pool area, Kim, Britina and James reunite with one another, completely naked and tending to a task at their own. On top of a different floatation device of blue and red coloring, Britina rest on her left side, holding Kim's diary in her left hand and shifting her attention between the opened book in her grasp, and actions of James.

James had dipped his legs into the pool across from Britina's person, the many toys Kim had laid out to his right, though he hold onto to on in his right hand. On top of his lap, Kim remain still on him, the lingering droplets of water on her flesh vanishing by the second as she remain stretched out over his person. She breathes heavily in anticipation of what he might do. James keeping his attention on her body, taking in her features from top to bottom and back again slowly.

The glass icicle toy in his grasp shine in the light, clean and stand strong against his fingers. While holding the toy in his grasp, he gently moves his left hand along Kim's asscheeks. The familiar feel of her backside bring out much in James' person. His arousal rise to the surface rapidly. His cock throbbing against Kim's flesh; even after being inside of Britina previously.

She moans from the feel of his cock pushing against her body, throbbing against her to her delight. She clench her eyes shut and profess in need, "Please daddy…I want it…" She begs. "Now Kimmy, you know that you lost the tennis game and for that you have to be punished." James counters with a smirk on his face and keeping his fatherly tone.

He lightly spanks the top of her asscheeks after moving his hand down to the center. She again moans from this with Britina watching closely from where she floats. She returns her focus to Kim's body, taking in everything she had to offer, but her attention shift to Kim's backside. She watches closely at James spanking in her again, causing another moan to leave from Kim's lips.

He once again, spanks Kim's asscheeks, making them ripple and causing Kim to moan louder this time. He lean over to his left, sink his left hand between her asscrack and force it apart. The sight of her clean space and slightly darken asshole made him narrow his eyes. He takes in more of her person, breathe in her smell and shift a little more to gain better access.

As he takes in more of her being, he moves his right hand over her head, gripping the toy in his grasp. He sinks his left fingers into her asscheek, pulling it further apart along with stretching Kim's asshole in the process. She moans again from the actions with Britina watching closely at this in want. She recall what James and her shared previously, some of the cum inside of her pussy trying to escape, but she tighten her legs together to prevent it from happening.

Carefully, James take aim towards Kim's asshole, lean in close enough so the end was nearly touching Kim's asshole. He narrows his eyes and forces the tip inside of her, follow by pushing the entire being of the icicle into her asshole. Kim screams out loudly from his actions; feeling the toy rubbing along her inners walls. The coolness of the toy, combine with its unique shape, bring out more for Kim than she could have hoped.

She arch herself up from the insertion of the toy, tremble on top of James when feeling the entirety of it inside of her and feel her pussy getting wet rapidly from what her father did to her. She drops her head down and shakes even more with Britina further watching the situation. She envisions herself in Kim's place, narrow her eyes and lowering the diary in her hand down against the device she lay on.

"How are you Kim? Does it feel good?" Britina calls out playfully though curious. Kim didn't reply. She simply shudders on top of James person, as James rise up in place from his previous posture. "Come on now Kimmy. You need to answer your sister." James instruct in his fatherly tone; pulling his left hand from within her asscrack and stroking her asscheeks along the center once more.

The toy trapped within her asshole, combine with the attention of James' strokes among her flesh, put Kim further at ease. She moans happily from what she was getting from him, staring off into the distance and smiling from ear to ear. Britina continue to take in the sight of this, watching James stroking along Kim's asscheeks and staring down at her.

Within the depths of her mind, Britina recalls more of the things she and James previously shared. She moaned out loudly, feeling James pumping his hips back and forth against her to feed her pussy more of his cock. The naughty sounds coming from her pussy picked up rapidly with each thrust of James' hips. Britina moaned out in need of James, trying to maintain herself, but the pleasure she was getting proved too much for her.

The memory shifts to her arching herself upward and looking out into the distance of her tennis court. For the time being, she continued to accept James' actions behind her. However, she turned herself around from her left and watched James pumping against her more. The fatherly expression on his face put her at ease, making the pleasure better than she had hoped.

Rather than pump himself against her, James stopped his actions against her. Britina didn't hesitation in her need of him. She moved herself along his cock, smashing herself against his body and moaning out from feeling his cock moving inside of her, from her own actions. The memory continues for Britina despite her focus remaining on Kim's person.

As she shut her eyes, the memory of her time with James fucking her from behind end. She open them once more and watch Kim crawling off of James' match and stopping a good distance from his person. She lowers herself down against the ground, rest her chest on the surface and turn her head towards the pool across from her. James and Britina watch this, James showcasing more interest as he stares back at his child.

"I don't think I'll need anymore at this point." James proclaims happily. He rise up from his spot and move towards Kim, making small splashes in the process. Britina shift her gaze from Kim to him and follow his movements towards her. He stops behind her and lower himself down in a crouching manner. His gaze remaining on her backside as he takes in everything she had to offer.

Kim reaches behind herself towards the lower parts of her asscheeks. Sinking in her fingertips, she pulls them apart; exposing both of her holes. Her pussy was dripping greatly; her asshole hidden behind the cover of the toy; as she trembles heavily from her actions. James nod in approval at the sight with Britina across from him shifting onto her front.

She too stares at Kim's backside, taking in everything though her focus again shift back to James. She watches him lean up towards her person, grip the base of his cock within his right hand and stroke it from the middle to the head. The sight of him doing this made her tense a little. The desire to have him back inside of her build up, but she knew better.

Closer James lean towards Kim's pussy, ending his stroking as he moves his hand down to the base. He smears the cockhead against the top of Kim's pussy, making her squeal out in want. She press herself against the harden head, James in response smear his cockhead upwards along her hot flesh. She moans out feeling his head traveling along her flesh until he stops at the head.

Nodding many times, Kim struggles to handle herself in need of her father's cock. He narrow his eyes, lift his cockhead closer to the entrance and from feeling the heat of it, he plunge himself inside of her. Kim yells out and shut her eyes tightly from the invasion of her father. He push himself deep inside of her until every inch of his cock was trapped within her.

He moves his hands swiftly to the top of her asscheeks and bucks himself enough so that a small amount of his cock escapes from inside of her. The feel of her walls stretching from his bucking within her, made Kim drool in seconds. The toy move slightly around within her due to James' movements, adding to her enjoyment and making her wetter.

James notices the changes in Kim's person, smiling proudly from them as he continues to fill her. Britina during this dip her right hand into the water and lightly stroke herself forward. She didn't move as much though it didn't seem she cared. Her attention remain on James and Kim, namely where the two were connected. She turn her head just enough to take in James' bucking, including the small glimpses of his cock.

The sight of his meat stirs much inside of her, heating her up in the process. She rubs her thighs back and forth in want, but again, knew that she couldn't get her turn yet. She continues to watch the spot where the two were connected. James furthers his bucking, feeding Kim's pussy with his cock and the wet slushing sounds coming out from their connection.

The bucking stop and James slowly pull himself out then push himself just as slowly back within her. When he pushes against her asscheeks, he returns to pulling out of her slowly. Kim let out longing moans from the changes within her pussy, her eyes rolling into her head rapidly from the pleasure. James stop halfway of pulling out with Kim shuddering heavily.

Britina and James paid attention to this, focusing on Kim. She, once again, release from her father's actions. He savors how tight she was along with how wet she was getting from her release. Britina turn her attention Kim's face, taking it in with some hints of envy. Again, Britina shut her eyes, open them and look back at where Kim and James were connected.

James resumes his actions inside of Kim, slowly sliding in and pulling out slowly. This help to bring out more of Kim's orgasm with moans leaving her lips. She feels his hard head pushing against her womb and sliding against parts of her walls. It aid in her orgasm, adding to the pleasure as jolts seem to run within and out of her pussy. "How are you Kimmy?" James calls to her, but Kim didn't answer.

She seem lost to the pleasure once more, lost to her father's cock, and lost to enjoying the mild rubbing of the toy in her asshole and her father's cock moving within her pussy. Britina sighs in envy and roll onto her back; making a minor splash and grasping Kim's diary in her hand. She look towards it and allow herself to drift away from her current spot, however, she would at times look back at Kim and James.

"Now young lady, you need to answer when someone is talking to you." James addresses a bit sternly though playful. He lifts his left hand up and spanks her asscheek firmly. Without much strength in her person, Kim drops her hands from her body finally; letting a yell in the process. She let her hands and arms remain on the ground and again, she yell out from feeling her father spanking her left asscheek again.

"Answer my young lady." James orders sternly and again, spank her backside with his left hand. "I feel…amazing…" Kim answers in an over stimulated tone. James smile from this; keeping up his pace. Britina blink and look back at Kim; taking in her current position. She turns her gaze back to the diary she was reading and sighs in a slight form of boredom.

The speed James offer to Kim pick up within her. Faster he moves his hips, making her moan out in delight of the change. More of his cock rubs along her tight walls, feeding her, making the jolts among her flesh increase and she savor every second of it. She shudders against James and the ground, feeling another orgasm hitting her person from deep within her pussy.

Her release surge when James picks up his pace further inside of her. He moves quickly against her ass, feeding her pussy more with the naughty sounds coming out even more. He stare down at her person, thrust four more times and plunge himself inside of her at his hardest. Kim moans happily from the feel of her father plunging inside of her, knowing of what was going to happen.

The moan increase when feeling James' cock releases a heavy amount of cum inside of her. "…yes…" Kim let out weakly from her lips, feeling every drop of cum flooding into her womb and spreading among her inner walls. The hot cum made Kim lose more of herself, her eyes again rolling into her eyes and shaking heavily from another orgasm hitting her.

James smile proudly from the changes inside of her and more of his cum leaving from inside of him. He feels her walls milking his cock for more of his cum. In the depths of his mind, he recalls how Britina was with him previously. How eager she was to gain his cum, even going so far as to pressing herself up against his body to keep him from pulling out.

He looks down at how he was against Kim's person, his cum leaving him faster with many throbs of his growing length. He sighs in contentment when the last of his cum left from inside of him. He pulls out of her pussy slowly, making Kim whimper in need despite the end of his orgasm. The moment James pull out of her fully, Kim drop her ass down, feeling the cum leaking out along her entrance.

"Well, I think we'll move onto the next set of fun girls. I hope both of you can handle what we had agreed on." James announces happily, not even sounding winded from actions he grants to his daughter. Although a good amount of linger among the flesh of the standing man. He turns to the pool and witness Britina staring back at him in need.

"We can either move this inside or stay out here…but I'll admit…I would like to keep myself cool." James explains. Kim twitch from the pleasure, though nod to James' words. Britina nod in agreement and sit up on the device, resting the diary against the top near her person.


	4. Chapter 4

Numerous moans left out of the lips of Kim and Britina, the two resting on top of the bed opposite of the door leading into the room. The cause was from the two of them licking along one side of James' erect cock as they lay on top of the sheets. Kim lay to his left, her feet and ass facing the door, while Britina did the same opposite of her on James' right.

They seem fixated on his cock, licking up and down and making sure not to hinder the other, or allow their tongues to touch. More of their smells leak out from their bodies, namely from their asses. They inhale everything that fills the air with their tongue movements continuing. Sometimes, the two would shut their eyes from what they did to him though James watches everything closely.

He looks back and forth among their backsides, both of his hands busy tending to their assholes while savoring their tongues servicing his cock. In his right hand, moving it back and forth over Britina's asscheeks, he plunge a long, blue toy that was already shaking in his grasp. It move easily in and out of her tight hole, much to Britina's delight as she further move her tongue on his throbbing cock.

Kim gain something different form her father, feeling a clear, long toy moving in and out of her asshole at a much easier pace. He moves himself effortlessly in and out of Kim's asshole; moving the toy inside of her to further pleasure her. He shut his eyes and addresses, "You two girls are so greedy today. Is it because of the game? Because Britina went first? Because Kim came from something so unique?"

He lightly laughs to himself and move the toys in and out of the two women's assholes at the same time. They moan from this, but stop their licking along the middle of his cock for the moment. They resume, Britina picking up more than Kim, but Kim didn't slow down in the slightest. She moves her tongue up the head while Britina lower herself down towards the base.

James stop his actions for the moment; holding just the front of the toys inside of the two women's holes. Kim and Britina tremble from this then yell out when feeling James forcing every inch of the toys inside of them. They pull away and moan loudly from the sudden rush of pleasure with James opening his eyes more. He shifts his attention back and forth among the two then shut his eyes.

"I think I'll leave these inside of you girls." He proclaims and moves his hands back behind his person. He lean back and stare down at his cock in wait of the two women to continue. Kim quickly slurps her tongue against the top of his cock, tasting more of him. At the same time, Britina resume her lapping against his length; taking in more of his flavor and texture once more.

Kim rubs her tongue along the buck of James' cockhead, tasting along the top for the moment. She slide her tongue along the underside of the head, sampling along the ridges she could feel. She moves her tongue against the underside along the side she faces, gaining more of his texture and taste. She shut her eyes and traces her tongue along the curves she could feel, getting wetter and wriggling on her front.

Britina offer the same, and without Kim to hinder her, she moves her tongue along spots she couldn't before. Up and down she rubs her tongue against the underside of his length. She pulls her tongue back and kiss against his flesh. The soft kiss helps to make him throb as she shudders in turn. She kisses him again and sucks on some of his flesh to further pleasure him.

The actions of the two currently bring out more for James. He simply watches them continue. His breathing picking up with each passing moment as his eyes wanders among them. Kim had traced her tongue to the top side of his cockhead, flicking her tongue against his flesh. Britina at the same time had lowered herself down to the base, sucking in his flesh gently in a hard manner.

He lifts his hands up from the bed and lightly spanks both of their asscheeks closest to him. They stop everything they were doing, pull away and crawl along the bed away from his person. Britina reach the head first, lay on her back and lift her legs up as much as she could towards her head. She exposes herself to James, smiling happily at him with the toy still in her asshole and her pussy open for his use.

Kim take a little longer reaching the head, crawling behind James' back to reach the right side of Britina. She lay down on her left side, look inward towards James and extend her right leg high into the air. She holds onto it with her left hand and stares back at James; exposing herself just as Britina was doing. Her asshole still hosting her toy and her pussy spread open and juicy for his use.

James shifts on the bed and stare at the both of them, not just their waiting holes. The duo stare back at him and smile wantingly and girlish at him, not moving, but holding themselves carefully to expose their bodies. James move closer towards them and stop between the two of him, his eyes wandering back and forth between both of their waiting holes.

Rather than making a choice, he lean down and extend both of his arms towards their respective holes. The moment he was close, he plunge his middle and ring fingers into her their pussies, causing Kim and Britina to shut their eyes tightly and moan from his invasion. He moves both of his fingers in and out of them carefully and quick. Their naughty sounds pick up rapidly as well as their pussies getting wetter by the second.

Kim tosses her head back in pleasure, feeling more of her father's movements and fingers. Britina during this, stare down at James' arm, watching him move it back and forth to finger fuck her. His plunging inside of them continues, feeling their walls tighten around his fingers. Kim however, moves her inner walls against his fingers to not only entice him, but pleasure herself.

He pulls his fingers out of their holes, both women moaning from this as they pant heavily. They open their eyes roughly at the same time towards James who was lifting his hands up before his face. "Both of you have become wetter than before. That's a good thing girls." He praise; putting happier, wanting smiles on their faces. "Not Britina, wait your turn this time alright?" He continues which Britina happily nods in agreement.

She release her legs from her grasp and lower them down onto the bed; letting out an exhale in the process. During this, James inches himself closer to Kim; moving over her right leg and pressing his chest up against her left. She stares up at his face happily from the feel of his flesh against her own with James staring down at her. Gently, he grinds his cock against what he could feel of her crotch and thigh. He move his right hand down to his cock, pull back just enough to allow space between them and plunge his cock deep into Kim's tight, wet pussy.

She moans feeling him again invade her insides with Britina turning onto her right to get a better view of the two. She witness James pummeling Kim's pussy, pushing her legs forward and holding onto it to keep his balance. She moan out from the feeling of the toy inside of her asshole and her father feeding her pussy more. Her eyes roll into her head rapidly from the pleasure as she surrenders herself to James.

The repeated slams of James' person against her, made her walls expand. She feels them return to tightening around him, milking him at the same time for his cum, but her pleasure rules her. The changes inside of her didn't bother James as he continues to feed her insides further. His panting pick up with Kim moaning in excitement in the process.

Observing James' actions over Kim made the arousal in Britina build. A bit left out from the actions, she reaches down to the toy still within her asshole with her left hand. Grasping it in her hand made her moan, but she composes herself well. Back and forth she moves the toy inside of her asshole, not to the same degree as James did, but enough to bring her pleasure.

The lewd sounds left from Britina's asshole, adding to the sounds that James and Kim produce. Her eyes remain on the two, but she slowly moves herself down to get a better view of James' actions. When close, she stop in place, continue to fuck her asshole and watch James fuck Kim's pussy further. A lot of her pussy juices spill out with each plunge of James' cock, far more than before. A look of pure ecstasy was on Kim's face from feeling him repeatedly fill her up.

"Almost there Kim…I want you to cum with me…" James proclaims as he narrow his eyes towards her. "Oh yes daddy! I want to cum with you again! Please hold my hands!" She begs loudly in her blissful enjoyment of their connection. In compliance to Kim's words, James reach down towards her hands and grasp them, pulling her arms out towards him.

She moans louder in surrender once more from the pleasure. The need to cum build up inside of Kim as Britina stares back at James' person. She shut her eyes in want of what Kim was getting as did Kim from her drive to cum surging. She arches back in place, yell out in bliss and tremble heavily from the feel of her orgasm hitting her person. James thrust a few more times inside of her and stops feeling his cum gushing out from his head heavily.

Like Kim, he trembles from the pleasure of releasing his cum as Kim let out a different moan than before. Britina open her eyes and watch this in need. The way the two were trembling made her desire for James reach it peak. She stops moving the toy inside of her and roll back onto her back, without pulling her attention away from how Kim and James continue to cum.

A heavy sigh of satisfaction left from James' lips when he feels the last of his cum leaving from within him. He move his hips just enough to milk out the rest of his cum, calming down from their shared orgasm. Kim however, didn't calm down in the slightest and tremble when feeling James moving again. The last droplets of cum falling down into her inner walls made her lose it completely; dropping her head down against the pillows she was over previously.

He pulls out of her slowly, letting go of her hands and standing up on his feet in the process. Britina follow his actions, though James was staring down at Kim's person. Much like he did before, he left her pussy gapping from his fucking and her juices flowing out rapidly as her leg remain apart from her person after she lower it down. He smile in approval and step slowly towards Britina's person, the young woman following his movements closely.

They stare back at one another. Britina turn her attention towards his crotch and her eyes widen quickly. She stare greatly at his erection; standing strong; throbbing a bit; and coated in the lingering juices of Kim and his own release. He drop down onto his knees before her, his cock over her pussy in a good distance. In response, Britina's breathing pick up as she reach down to her thighs. She pulls her legs back behind her as much as she could with James leaning over her at the same time.

Once over her enough, he lean down and plunge his cock hard into her pussy; making her scream in bliss. Kim hears this, but she didn't move as the pleasure she had previously gained from her release with her father still hold her strong. Britina moan out loudly, looping her arms and legs around James' person tightly during his continuous thrusting into her pussy.

Harder James slams down inside of her, hoping to do the same to her inners as he did to Kim previously. He feels her walls tightening around his cock's movements, trying her best to keep him inside of her. The toy within her asshole help to build up her need to orgasm with her moans continuing. "Harder daddy! Harder!" Britina screams out in bliss of James' slams on top of her.

He remains against her person, bracing himself with his feet the further he slams inside of her pussy. He takes in the changes of her inners, his thrusting picking up as he continues within her. More of her juices spill out each time he plunge his cock harder inside of her. He picks up his strength for her, feeling her walls milking him, desperate for his cum. Even her womb lowers itself down for his cock and cum, nearly sucking on the head.

James narrow his eyes a bit, showcasing something different towards Britina, however the young woman was lost to the feel of James fucking her harder. "Fuck me daddy! FUCK ME!" Britina screams until she couldn't hold back any more. Her pussy gushes out heavily, squirting out fluids that hit against James' flesh. Despite her release, James continues to rapidly fill her up.

His orgasm reaches him hard, but he holds it back as much as he could. His cock expands due to his actions, something that Britina feel within her. Another orgasm hit her when doing this as the thought of him filling her up this way push her mind over the edge. A loud scream left her lips and James slam himself against her one final time, no longer holding back.

He releases a heavy amount of cum directly into Britina's womb; filling her up instantly and bringing a second orgasm behind the one she was already handling. Much of her mind left from her feeling the cum filling her as she hold onto James tightly and hard. Kim, regaining some of her senses again, looks back at James and how he remain over Britina and smile from ear to ear.

The last of his cum left from his cock into Britina, more of the cum spilling down her walls to the point that the amount pool around his cock at the base. Slowly, he pulls out from within her, leaving Britina a mess and without his cock. As she drop her arms and legs from his departure from her, she feel her pussy spread greatly; gapping as it did previously and similar to how Kim was before.

James step backwards from Britina's person and take in her pussy calmly. He smile proudly at this and turn to Kim slightly with her nodding to her father rapidly. "Don't worry Kim. We'll keep going in just a moment." He announce happily which Kim smile from ear to ear, weakly and in further need of father and his hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story, there will be two stories left. After this series will be my next one, where Ann gives Britina her own welcome to the Possible family, with Kim's help of course. Stay tuned for updates.


End file.
